Choices
by Catori Abbott
Summary: Doomsday alternate ending. Sad, short, one-shot. RosexTen but not much of any romance. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


"Rose Tyler, I-" The Doctor said. He faded into nothingness and left Rose standing on that sunlit beach alone. Her face contorted as she cried harder. He was gone with words left in his mouth. There was no closure; but, then again, how could there ever be closure when you loved a madman with a box?  
Rose turned slightly, locking eyes with her mother. A silent understanding passed between them. Her mother, despite her flaws, would always be there for her.  
Suddenly, there was a flash behind her. She turned on her heels. "Doctor!" She cried. His face lit up into a smile. "Rose." He said her name with such grace, with such a flowing pronunciation. The named seemed made for his mouth in every way; The same way 'Doctor' fit into hers. His face had split into a happy smile. "Sorry about that cutting out on us. Had to adjust some things. But I noticed something, so I guess it was good." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
She wanted to reach out and hug him, but he was only a projection. She couldn't. She also wondered why he was smiling. Was he over her? Was he happy now? Why?  
"If I get closer to the 'nova, I can open a tear between our worlds." He explained. Rose's heart jumped into her throat. That meant she could be with him again. Forever and always like she wanted.  
"It's dangerous to be so close, so I can only open it up for a short amount of time and only once." The Doctor continued. "Oh, and Rose? I can only open it enough for a single person. You'd have to choose: Your family, or me."  
That was it. Her heart tore in two. At Torchwood, it was easy to choose. She had been a wreak without time to think about her decision. It seemed logical at the time that she had to be with him. At that point, she imagined still being able to see her family. He was the Doctor; her magical, clever Doctor.  
But now, he was throwing a choice at her: The love of her life, or her family and best friend.  
"Please say something." The Doctor said, tilting his head down as if worried. "Doctor... There's no way I can choose. I love you, but I love my mum and dad and Mickey. What would they do without me? And with a baby on the way, I..." She trailed off, looking at her feet. Her shoes were covered in sand; her jeans dusted with it.  
Rose brushed the hair out of her face that continued to obscure her vision thanks to the wind. "I understand. I don't... I don't know why I tried to make you pick." The Doctor said, looking down.  
His expression was broken. He had no one else in this world; no more Timelords, no family, no one. Rose had been with him through two regenerations and they became attached to each other. To be without Rose meant he was alone. He would be back to being lonely. She could never do that to him.  
"How much time do you have left? I want to talk to my mum and everyone about this." Rose asked, looking at him hopefully. "About five minutes." He answered. "I'll be quick."  
Rose took off running across the beach to her family, breathless when she stopped in front of them. "Mum, Dad, Mickey-" She drew in a breath. More to calm her nerves than to actually breathe.  
"The Doctor said I could be with him again but I'd have to be with him... Forever. I can't visit you again. Ever." She said. Mickey looked down. Her mum smiled brightly and her father wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders. "Rose, of course I'd say to go with him! He's the best person for you to be with! You're so happy with him. Why would I ever let you belittle yourself by staying here and working at a shop? You can do so much more." Jackie reached out with warm hands and clasped her daughter's cold ones.  
"Rose, you're a little Yorkie to me so I want to protect you," her dad said. Rose laughed lightly, remembering the small dog that had her name. "but if being with this Doctor brightens your mood, please go with him. It'll be like sending you off to college. We'd never see you then, anyway." He chuckled.  
"Thank you. Mickey?" She turned to him. "Rose, I don't want you to go." Her smile melted off her face as he said those words. "But like Jackie and Pete said, I just want you to be happy. I'm not the best boyfriend in the world and I know it. I can't take you on crazy-wonderful adventures like the Doctor can. Be happy, go with the Doctor. I knew I'd lose you to him at some point. No use in being selfish if you being here will just make you sad." Mickey said, smiling at her.  
Rose's smile returned and she planted a kiss on his cheek. He pulled her into a hug, holding her for just a minute longer than normal. She moved to her parents and gave them each a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll never forget you guys! Love you!" She said, already turning to the Doctor.  
"ROSE!" He yelled. Rose smiled as she ran. She didn't even notice the tone of his voice. She was filled with the ecstasy of being with him again; being with the one person who never cease to brighten her worse days. "Doctor, I-" She yelled.  
His projection cut away like it did the first time. She slowed down and stopped where he had been. Her breath caught in her throat. "No, no, no, no-no-no-no-no- NO!" She cried, grabbing at the air where he had been.  
Rose sat there for hours, crying and catching at the air whenever she thought something moved.  
None of her tears brought him back.


End file.
